Rising Dawn
by uoduck
Summary: Part 2 of "Winds of Freedom". Picks up right after "Crossfire". With the arrival of Tyrion Lannister in Meereen, Queen Daenerys Targaryen starts to plan her invasion of Westeros. Harry/Daenerys. Bisexual Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own either HP or GoT or ASoIaF but I wish I did.

This story will be a mix of show and book.

* * *

Harry exchanged a look with Daenerys, meeting her narrowed eyes with his, and shrugged. They both turned to look down at the dwarf who sat before them, his hands newly freed from the chains that had held him. The short man had mismatched eyes, one green and one black, and short but curly blond hair and stood about four feet, possibly four and a half.

Ser Barristan stood in the corner of the room as Daenerys, Harry and Tyrion sat down. The meeting room was on a lower floor of the pyramid, off from the throne room, a few floors underneath the Queen's quarters. Jorah had been escorted out of the city just an hour ago, exiled again and they had both watched him go, though Harry suspected that Dany felt the loss even greater than he did. The Westerosi knight had been with her from the beginning, when Dany had wed Khal Drogo.

"Tyrion Lannister."

"Aye, that's me. The Imp. The Halfman. Some even called me the demon monkey," Tyrion offered, rolling his eyes at the thought. "You're welcome to call me any of those."

"Clearly Westeros doesn't think well of dwarves then," Harry muttered before he sighed. "That's one thing that it has in common with Essos."

"Were you expecting anything different?" Tyrion questioned, raising an eyebrow up at him. "I have heard much of the companion to Queen Daenerys Targaryen but I am not aware of where you are from. Ser Jorah was quiet in regards to that."

Harry snorted, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "I'm not from around here."

"Obviously. You fly without a dragon."

"Why are you here?" Daenerys asked, looking at Tyrion intently. "I have heard word that you killed your father. Lord Tywin Lannister."

"We both suffer from having terrible fathers, your Grace," Tyrion said, as he helped himself to a mug of ale. "King Aerys II Targaryen and Lord Tywin Lannister. They were friends once upon a time, or so I hear."

"Wouldn't that make you the new head of House Lannister?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You are Lord Tywin Lannister's son."

"Ah… Officially yes."

"My father wanted my brother to become the next lord of Casterly Rock," Tyrion offered, shrugging and taking a sip of drink. "Alas, he joined the kingsguard."

"Your brother… the kingslayer, who killed my father?" Daenerys confirmed.

"The one and the same. My brother is the only member of my family that I trust."

Harry blinked at Tyrion's words, hearing the quiet pain underneath them. "Ser Jaime Lannister. Who was on the throne when you left?"

"My nephew, Tommen, sits the throne now," Tyrion answered, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Joffrey died at the Purple Wedding a year back not long after the Red Wedding."

"Red Wedding?" Daenerys echoed, crossing her legs and curling her arm about her belly. She had not received her moon blood for a month now and now with the news that she was pregnant…

"Lord Edmure Tully wed Lady Roslin Frey at the Twins, the seat of House Frey," Tyrion explained idly, taking another sip of wine. "Long story but it ended in the death of King Robb Stark and his mother. The Purple Wedding as everyone and their mother is calling it was the wedding of King Joffrey Baratheon to Lady Margaery Tyrell. Joffrey died and thank the seven for that."

"You thank the gods for killing your other nephew?" Daenerys questioned, her eyes widening a little.

"Joffrey would have been as bad as your father," Tyrion said, shrugging. "Or worse."

Daenerys turned to look at Harry as he frowned in response to Tyrion's words.

"So are you going to kill me?" Tyrion asked. "If you are, I'd like a word in before hand."

"I'm still pondering whether or not to kill you," Daenerys replied, her shoulders curling slightly inward. "You are the son of the man who had my brother's wife and children killed but if you do not hold me accountable for my father's actions, I will not hold you accountable for yours."

"Why thank you."

"How did you escape King's Landing if you killed your father?" Harry questioned, his eyes narrowing. "I would imagine the guards would have sounded the alarm after finding his body."

Tyrion grinned a little but the smile did not make it to his eyes. "Lord Varys and Jaime helped me to escape and brought me over to Essos, to Volantis."

"Lord Varys?" Daenerys repeated. "The master of whispers for King Robert and my father?"

"He was the one who counselled King Aerys to not open the gates to my father," Tyrion offered. "Lord Varys might be the only one I trust other than my brother."

"And where might he be now?" Daenerys said, laying her arms on her lap and leaning back against the seat. Harry had given her something to ease the morning sickness after that last bout so her stomach was very quiet today, which she was grateful for. "The spymaster for King Robert."

"Oh, probably on his way here," Tyrion said, blinking and taking yet another sip of wine. "He was the one who suggested that I make my way here to you."

"You have yet to answer my question of why you are here," Daenerys said, her eyes narrowing. "Have you come to kill me?"

"I have come to decide whether you are the rightful Queen of Westeros," Tyrion answered firmly. "Whether you are the right kind of terrible for the seven kingdoms."

"Have you decided yet?"

"Give me time," Tyrion said.

* * *

"What do you think of him?" Daenerys questioned, peering at Harry as he slipped into bed next to her that night.

Harry's eyes narrowed in thought as he reached out to entwine their fingers. "He could be a formidable opponent but I'll keep an eye on him. The younger son of Tywin Lannister. How long do you want to stay in Essos?"

Daenerys stayed quiet for a few minutes, drawing their combined hands to her belly. She wasn't showing at all and it fit with what she remembered of carrying Rhaego. "We need a fleet."

"We do. I suppose… I could go fly on my broom over to Braavos, see what the Sealord has to offer," Harry offered, slipping an arm around her and pulling her closer. "Allegedly Braavos hates slavery too and you are the Breaker of Chains."

"Braavos is a long ways away," Daenerys said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Or… we could just see what comes our way," Harry added, his voice quiet. She could feel the rumble of his chest as he talked, hear his heartbeat. "Tyrion fell into our lap quite neatly."

Dany snorted, squeezing his fingers teasingly. "You say that as if we laid a trap and he fell into it."

"It was more or less what happened."

"If we do not have a fleet by the year's end, I'll send you to Braavos."

"Sound plan. We have to deal with the Sons of the Harpy though. They've been a pain in the arse and we do not want to lose anymore men."

"How? No one knows who the leader is and I am not going to murder every nobleman in the city."

"We need a spymaster then," Harry remarked, his words ending on a yawn. "Or you need one. We should get some sleep. Things to do and people to talk to tomorrow."

Daenerys grinned even as her eyes closed, feeling him reach a hand up to stroke her belly. She smiled and fell into dreamland, her dreams full of flying.

* * *

Everything came to a head a month later as Harry accompanied Daenerys to the biggest fighting pit in the city. It was supposed to be a championship fight or at least leading up to one as he sat down next to her, looking out over the stadium and the pit itself. There were hundreds of people sitting in the stands, their faces full of eager, bright eyes.

Daario, Ser Barristan and Grey Worm stood at attention behind them, with Missandei right behind Daenerys' shoulder. Tyrion Lannister sat on Daenerys' other side, occasionally glancing at Harry with interest in his eyes. He had never gotten the chance to talk with the man, too busy walking the streets of Meereen in the hopes of finding a clue. However, no one would talk to him, not a single man or woman would speak about the Sons of the Harpy. And he didn't even have Unsullied men with him. He also refused to look into people's minds, not wanting to exert that kind of control if he didn't need to.

The Targaryen banner hung from the railing in front of them and he watched as Dany nodded to the announcer, signaling that the games should begin. Everyone in the stands went wild as men filled the pit, pairing off into several different fights. Dust filled the air and blood soaked the dirt as men fought and died for entertainment.

Slowly but surely the number of pairs fell as Harry watched someone get decapitated with one stroke of a sword. He watched as someone got struck with a spear in the throat, blood spewing from his throat as he fell to the sandy floor. Harry wrinkled his nose at the sight and exchanged looks with Daenerys, a similar frown on her face. Her skin had gone pale as she watched but there was no other outward indicator that she did not enjoy this.

Another man stole an arakh from a dead man and walked over to another man, meeting him after the other had killed his chosen man. Harry watched as the man with the arakh struck the helmet off the other guy, revealing Ser Jorah Mormont.

Daenerys froze in her seat but otherwise didn't speak as they both watched Jorah kill the guy wielding the arakh. She gripped the arms of her seat as she watched her bear almost get struck in the chest by one of the remaining fighters, watched him get struck in the lower legs and go down. Her heart raced within her chest as she nearly watched him die again and again only to come out victorious, the champion of the fighting pits.

Ser Jorah stood there amidst all the dead bodies, reached out to grip the spear that he had used to kill the last man. Daenerys blinked, her heart stopping as he pulled the spear out of the man's body and threw it towards her. Harry stood up immediately, turning around as the spear hit flesh.

Chanting filled the air around them and Daenerys sucked in a tight breath as the Sons of the Harpy filled the arena. Jorah had thrown the spear against one of them, a man who had gotten past her Unsullied guards.

"Protect your queen!" Daario yelled out, drawing both of his daggers and sinking one into another masked man.

Missandei closed the distance between them as Dany stood up, as the Unsullied men flanked her. She lost track of Harry for a moment but saw him impale another masked man with Gryffindor's sword, a flash of metal and then the man's head fell.

"Go!" Harry shouted, gesturing to the pit beneath them and Dany didn't hesitate as she ran to the edge.

Jorah was there to help her down, taking her hands and lowering her down to the blood soaked sand. Her men followed her and she yelled out as one of the masked men headed Missandei's way. Tyrion intercepted the man, striking him in the back with a dagger.

Her feet hit the sand and Jorah pulled her towards the other end of the arena as screams echoed through the air. She glanced up only to see bodies in the stands, bodies of the common folk and flinched. Jorah pulled her to the other entrance, stopping to see if the exit was clear.

Even more masked men barged through the door and Dany backed up, followed by Jorah as they ran back to the center of the pit. Harry stood next to her as the masked men invaded the sand pit and reached over to squeeze her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"They're after you," Harry murmured urgently. "Call Drogon. Viserion's already on his way."

"Are they… big enough?"

"I think so. Just get out of here and go to a safe place," Harry said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the din of metal and shouts.

"And leave you all behind?"

Harry nodded and Daenerys closed her eyes, reaching out for Missandei, who curled her fingers around her. _Drogon!_

A loud inhuman scream filled the air and Dany grinned, feeling her child's rage at whoever dared to harm his mother. She opened her eyes as Harry struck and killed another masked man.

Drogon cried out again as he flew into the arena, followed by Viserion and Rhaegal. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as both Viserion and Drogon let loose their flames, the fires akin to the color of the dragon. Drogon's flames were black as coal and shot through with red veins. Visierion's flames were pale gold as all three dragons flew over the pit.

Drogon landed first and charged right at another masked man, tearing into him with huge fangs. Viserion lit a group of masked men on fire before he landed too, flanking Harry and Daenerys as Drogon ran towards her, letting out a loud cry.

"Daenerys! Take this," Harry spoke, loudly, handing over what looked like a hand held mirror. "It'll let us communicate with you. Now go!"

Dany reached out for it, tucking it into a pocket and climbed up onto Drogon's back, picking her way up the thick hide. Drogon was hot, fire made into flesh, as he kept relatively still underneath her, his wing claws digging into the sand. She made her way to his back and settled herself, gripping onto one of his spikes.

Viserion roared as he pounced on another masked man, ripping his body in half. Drogon roared and Daenerys whispered under her breath the Valyrian word for flight. Drogon's muscles constricted underneath her and then he took off, running through the pit. Daenerys could see Harry pulling Missandei down, yelling out for Jorah, Barristan, Grey Worm and Daario to do the same.

Tyrion watched in awe as Drogon took flight with Daenerys Targaryen on his back. The big, black dragon rose up into the air, screamed out one last time and flew over the pit walls. Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Meereen, was the first person to ride a dragon in hundreds of years.

"Come on. Let's head back to the pyramid!" Harry yelled out, casting a killing curse at a man who attempted to throw a spear at them. "Viserion, go!"

Viserion turned to look at him, his golden eyes staring at him intently and then took off, joining Rhaegal in the air. Harry looked out around the pit, seeing the bodies of multiple Sons of the Harpy and some Unsullied. Some were roasted while others were cut by swords.

"Will the Queen be alright?" Missandei whispered, as he herded them out. The Sons of the Harpy had all seemingly lost their energy to fight as Daenerys had left, many slinking out. Harry flipped off at least a few of them as they stared at him though it wasn't as satisfying when the men did not know what Harry meant by the gesture.

"She will be. They're bonded," Harry replied, making sure Tyrion was amongst their group as they exited the pit and mounted their horses. He looped the reins of Daenerys' horse to his own saddle and led the way, cantering through the relatively quiet streets. Ser Barristan, Jorah, Daario, Grey Worm flanked them, keeping Harry, Missandei and Tyrion in the middle. "We just need to keep the peace."

Missandei raised an eyebrow. "How do we do that? No one knows who their leader is."

"I… read one of their minds," Harry murmured, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "It gave me the location of one of the good masters who are funding them."

"You gave her a mirror," Missandei said, her eyes pointedly glancing down at the other hand held mirror that was tucked into one of his pocket's.

"It'll let us talk to her," Harry answered. "I told her to go find somewhere safe."

"She is the first person to ride a dragon in a hundred years," Tyrion remarked, awe in his voice, as they rode into the courtyard of the great pyramid. Grey Worm dismounted and immediately called to his captains, setting up a bigger guard around the place.

"When did dragons die out in Westeros?" Harry questioned, dismounting too and turning to look behind them at the streets.

"They died after the Dance of the Dragons, the civil war between House Targaryen," Tyrion replied, his eyes wide. "The Dragon Queen."

Harry followed Missandei and Grey Worm as they walked into the pyramid, heading to the great hall.

"We should send someone after her," Daario said, crossing his arms. "There's no telling what's out there."

"There could be rival khals," Jorah added. "I'll go."

"You and Daario go," Harry said, glancing down at Tyrion and then to Grey Worm. "We'll keep the peace here."

"If our queen rode Drogon, does that mean you can ride Viserion?" Barristan asked, gesturing to the terrace on the upper floors.

"Yes."

"Good."

Harry nodded as he peered down at Tyrion, hearing Jorah and Daario walk back out. The two men almost instantly started to bicker and Harry snorted, turning back to the son of Lord Tywin Lannister.

"Now would be a good time to ask your questions," Harry offered, sitting down on one of the steps so that he would be on Tyrion's level. "If you mean to advice Queen Daenerys Targaryen, I aim to ask my own questions as well."

"I would not have expected anything else," Tyrion said, his lips twitching up into a small grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"You do realize that once we go to Westeros, we will be up against your own family," Harry remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Or whatever is left of your house anyway."

Tyrion shrugged and glanced up at the man as they walked throughout the city of Meereen. Two Unsullied soldiers walked behind them and Viserion flew above them in the dark of the evening, his wings beating idly as if he was riding a wind current. Rhaegal was back at the great pyramid, keeping watch.

"There are rather a lot of Lannisters," Tyrion said. "I'm not worried."

"But what of your sister and brother? You care about Jaime certainly."

"Do you have siblings?" Tyrion returned, as they passed a brothel.

Loud shouts and jeers echoed from the building and Harry spared a look to it, his hand dropping to his waist. Barristan was back at the pyramid, guarding the queen's quarters and people and Missandei.

"No. I have best friends and a tolerable cousin, who I probably won't see again," Harry said, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "My parents died when I was around two years old."

"Tolerable?" Tyrion repeated, frowning.

Harry peered down at Tyrion Lannister, frowning slightly. "He realized I had saved his life when we were 15 and became less horrible after that."

"My father thought I killed my mother simply by being born."

"Is that why you killed him?"

Harry caught Tyrion's eyes, seeing the other man's eyes narrow in thought.

"Tywin Lannister was never considered to be a kind or a generous person," Tyrion finally remarked as they continued walking.

"If I understand the events of Robert's Rebellion, Tywin was the one who sacked King's Landing and had Princess Elia and her children killed."

"He was that man, yes. He was also the man that had a song based on his destroying two of his bannermen. The Rains of Castamere."

"I haven't heard it."

"Tywin destroyed Houses Reyne and Tarbeck for rebelling against him. He flooded the keep of the Reynes and…"

"Flooded? Let me guess. Castamere was the seat of House Reyne."

"Yes."

Harry nodded idly, glancing at the nearly empty street in front of them. There was no shouting, no laughter, no children running in for dinner like there had been minutes before. He curled his fingers around his wand, heard Viserion growl loudly above them in warning. Tyrion jolted at the sound and glanced up into the night sky, his eyes widening at the dragon.

"Do you have any other family members that are known to be that ruthless?"

"Cersei. If Daenerys wants to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she will want to keep an eye on my sister," Tyrion said quietly, his voice steady.

The Unsullied men behind them closed the distance between them, flanking them as a group of masked men came around them from all sides. Harry grinned a little, pushed Tyrion behind him and signaled behind him. The Unsullied hit the stone ground and Harry cast an immediate stunning spell, watched as the red light of the spell exploded around them in a circle, stunning everyone in a twenty feet radius. The masked men fell to the ground, their weapons dropping next to them.

As soon as the masked men were on the stone ground, Harry walked over to look down at them, his eyes narrowed. He studied each one of them, perhaps twenty in all, and pointed at one. "I want to talk to this one first."

Grey Worm and thirty other Unsullied soldiers flooded in from alleys and the street in front of them, their spears in hand. "Harry?"

Harry waved his hand over all of them again. "Incarcerous."

Rope appeared and slithered itself around each man's hands, binding them tight. "Let's get them to the pyramid."

"You used us as bait."

Harry turned around, raising an eyebrow at Tyrion. "I did. What of it?"

"It's smart."

Harry stared at Tyrion for a minute before nodding. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry looked out over the small groups of Dany's khalasar, the older women and men huddled together in small circles. Belaro and Sera, the two children that he had rescued from the rail posts before Meereen, were with Barristan, a few floors up. He watched as Grey Worm and the group of Unsullied sat each masked man down on the stone floor and pulled their masks off.

Only one man was familar and that was the man who had talked with Daenerys about wedding him. The man who had said he would keep the peace between the Sons of the Harpy if Dany married him. Harry leaned against the doorway of the hall, looked the man right in the eyes. The man looked him right in the eyes as well, leering at him.

"So you're the leader," Harry remarked, taking a step towards him. "You lead the Sons of the Harpy."

Grey Worm walked over to stand next to him and exchanged a look.

"It makes sense," Harry offered, turning around and placing his back to the men. "He said he could bring peace to the city."

"Why would he… wed our queen if he was the leader of the Sons of the Harpy?" Grey Worm questioned, his eyes narrow.

"Better placed to spy on us," Harry said, shrugging a little. "He would have known all of the locations of your men, all of the timing of the patrols."

Grey Worm's eyes darkened.

"The position would have given him a lot of leverage too," Harry added. "If he had wed Daenerys, he would have been her king. And he is Meereenese. None of these men would have let any law to forbid slavery get through."

Grey Worm didn't flinch but Harry could see a shudder go through the man.

"They're traditional in that sense," Harry continued, grimacing at the thought. "Given time, he might have… had her killed. No traditional Meereenese husband would want their wife to have more power than them."

"We would not have let that happen."

"No. No, we wouldn't have. Daenerys has you and your men, her dragons, the Second Sons and me between anything that would harm her."

Harry paused before turning back around. "The more I hear about Westeros… It will be hard getting people to accept her as queen."

"She's the queen we chose. Jorah the Andal said that there would be people who would follow her."

"She's the Queen we chose, yes. And that…. I think, will make all the difference," Harry remarked.

Grey Worm opened his mouth to say something else when a chiming filled the air. Harry blinked, looked back to where the Sons of the Harpy men were sitting and then… "Oh. It's Dany."

He slipped out the mirror from his pocket but didn't answer it just yet.

"What should we do with them?" Grey Worm questioned, gesturing to the men behind them.

"Let them sit here and sweat for an hour or two. I will talk with Hizdahr zo Loraq later."

* * *

Daenerys waited a few minutes before the mirror chimed again. The image of Harry showed up and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. His green eyes were bright and his hair had grown just a bit longer, hitting his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I had Drogon take me to that place I found in the Dothraki Sea. What is going on in Meereen?"

"Dothraki Sea. Good. What was the flight like?"

Daenerys smiled, hearing the wistfulness in his tone. "It was… incredible.""

"Better than a horse?" Harry asked, smiling at her, his eyes sparking with pride.

"Yes. Definitely better than a horse. He's so warm."

"I'm not too surprised to hear that. Your Targaryen ancestors all spoke of dragons as fire made flesh," Harry offered, his eyes closing momentarily and then reopening them. "When Ron, Hermione and I escaped from Gringotts on the back of that dragon, there wasn't much time for me to actually appreciate it."

Dany grimaced. "I remember you talking of that. That sounded horrible."

"It was. Well… as to Meereen, I believe Grey Worm and I captured the leader of the Sons of the Harpy," Harry said, his lips twitching up into a small grin.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow as she looked at Harry through the mirror. "Do I know him?"

Harry shrugged, smiling a little. "Yes, you do. Hizdahr zo Loraq. I'll have to talk to him though or read his mind if it comes to that. The Sons of the Harpy are not going to come quietly, as one might say."

Dany frowned and then she sighed, turning to look at Drogon as the dragon let out a roar. "Have you ridden Viserion yet?"

"Do I have your permission?"

Daenerys blinked. "You have bonded with him, have you not?"

"Yes. I still wanted to ask your permission. They are your children after all."

"Then you have my permission, now and always."

Harry's eyes softened and Dany's heart skipped another beat at the heat in his eyes. He loved her, that much she was certain, and she… loved him. He had been so gentle with her when they had had sex. He had been through so much and was still so kind. She had watched him fight in the pit and with Barristan and he looked like a god himself, magic swirling around him. And yet… he melted around her in private, letting her lead.

"Any problems with the child you're carrying?" Harry asked after a few minutes of quiet. "Any more morning sickness?"

"No. I… fell asleep on Drogon's back though and…"

"Yes?"

Daenerys hesitated only briefly before telling him. "I dreamt of riding Drogon with an army."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Dragon dream. Daenys the Dreamer dreamt of the Doom of Valyria. Anything else?"

"The opposing army… wasn't anything like I had ever seen before. They… were armored in ice."

Harry blinked, blinked again. "In ice."

"Yes."

"What did you do in the dream?"

"I had Drogon put them to flame and they melted into the Trident below me."

"Huh. Ice. Men armored in ice. It's nothing familiar to me but I'll look into it," Harry remarked, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Have you dreamed before of this?"

Daenerys shook her head, brushing some hair behind her ear. Her braids had all come loose as she had flown and she wished Missandei was here. Missandei had become a good friend and companion and she hoped they were alright in Meereen.

"I dreamed of my dragons before they hatched," Dany offered, thinking back on her days with Drogo and his khalasar. "I dreamt of a black dragon the night before my wedding to Drogo."

"And now you have Drogon. Alright. Let me know if you dream of anything else similar to… men armored in ice," Harry said, yawning a little. "Did you want to talk to Missandei?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Sure. Just a moment. I should make her a mirror too."

"Thank you."

Harry grinned. "It's not a problem. Be safe alright?"

"You too."

* * *

Harry was woken up a week later by bells and shouting. He jolted awake, quickly put on clothes and stepped out of his room, following the sounds. He ran up the stairs to the queen's chambers and ran into Grey Worm.

"What's wrong?"

"The Meereenese fleet is on fire!"

"On fire?"

"Yes!"

Harry turned to look outside to the terrace, looking to where Viserion was curled up with his brother. "Have any idea as to who started the fire?"

"Ser Barristan's over at the docks now!"

"Right. Hold the fort here. I'll join him. See if I can put out the fire and investigate. Has anyone volunteered to talk from the group of prisoners we took?"

"No."

Harry grimaced as he hastened over to the terrace door. He couldn't see either dragon but he could feel Viserion's presence in his mind as the dragon woke up. "I'll be at the docks. Send word for me if I'm needed."

Grey Worm nodded, his eyes narrowed as he watched Harry head out the door.

* * *

Harry walked through the doorway and watched as Viserion woke up, yawning sleepily. He grinned, caught Rhaegal's green eyes and dipped his head in a nod, before hurrying over to the cream colored dragon. Viserion stood up on his wing claws, about the size of an elephant, perhaps even bigger than that, and lowered his neck to look Harry in the eyes.

Viserion's eyes were two pools of molten gold and Harry stood still as the dragon took one step closer. He held out his hand and Viserion rumbled low in his throat and touched his snout to Harry's palm. Excitement radiated from the dragon and Harry grinned, stroked Viserion's hide and then stepped around to walk lightly up his wings onto his back.

Harry settled onto Viserion's back, grasped onto a spike and whispered the word for flight in Valyrian. Viserion roared up into the sky, beat his wings against the ground and took off at a run. The dragon underneath him was warm, perhaps even hot, and Harry almost shivered with it as Viserion charged to the edge of the pyramid and seemingly dove headfirst off it.

Harry's heart raced as he felt the muscles within Viserion flex, his wings beat, and then they were flying. Viserion screamed out into the world and they flew nearly as one as Harry leaned down, almost chest to hide. He was flying on the back of a dragon and the dragon was definitely not dipping to let him fall off. Viserion almost quivered below him and shot off, flying through a wind current as they flew above Meereen.

He could see the flames in the distance, see them eat up the wood of multiple ships in the port. Harry didn't even have to direct Viserion towards the dock as they flew and he rather suspected that their bond went both ways. Dany probably hadn't had to tell Drogon where she had wanted to go. Drogon had probably sensed it from their own bond.

He grinned and whooped out loud as Viserion flew, the shadow of him skimming rooftops below them. It didn't take them long to arrive at the docks as Viserion slowed and came to hover over the ships and Harry peered over the side, looking over the ground.

He could just barely see Ser Barristan but he didn't see any masked men and likely they had fled the scene the minute after they had set the flames. Harry's eyes narrowed, watching as Ser Barristan looked up into the sky, shielding his eyes. The old knight stared up at them, waved out a hand and Harry waved back.

It was time to press the Sons of the Harpy for more information. For now, Harry wanted to patrol the city and perhaps fly a little more. Viserion turned just as Harry thought about it and flew towards the northern walls, beating his wings slowly. The sun shone down on them and Harry shielded his eyes as Viserion flew over the walls and came to a stop mid air.

Harry blinked at the sight before them, his heart speeding up. Viserion screamed again in alarm and Harry could hear it echo throughout the city. "This… this is not good."

Mercenary companies were riding down the hill opposite Meereen's gates. Mounted men, archers, spearmen, elephants, and siege weapons covered the horizon from east to west. Harry's eyes narrowed and he stroked Viserion's hide idly, memorizing the banners that he could see. Ser Barristan would probably know who most of them were but Harry distinctly recognized the banners of Yunkai and Qarth.

A stream of refugees spilled forth in front of the sellswords and the Unsullied at the gates opened the great door, letting them in. Harry winced and Viserion turned back, roaring as they flew back towards the Great Pyramid.


	3. Chapter 3

"Archers! To the walls! Man the walls!"

Harry looked to where Ser Barristan was standing, a few feet away on top of the eastern wall of Meereen, and nodded to the other man. The banners of Yunkai and Qarth flapped in the wind below the walls and perhaps a mile from the protective walls of the city. The banners of the sell sword companies followed, setting up camp next to the armies of the cities.

Trebuchets, elephants and armored men littered the landscape and Harry looked down at the Unsullied before the gate of Meereen. The gate had been closed an hour ago and in the stretch of land between the city and the walls, lay the Unsullied. They were spread out at each gate of the city, spears in hand and armor on.

Viserion sat almost like a bird perched on a limb of a tree on Harry's other side, sitting on the wall with his wing claws digging into the stone underneath him. Rhaegal was back at the Great Pyramid, circling it and screaming out a challenge. The dragons were four and a half years old now and they were big, their wingspan perhaps about 40 feet now.

Yells came from the west and the docks and Harry turned around, his heart beating frantically, looking towards the now empty docks. Ships had appeared earlier this morning, bearing the flags of Yunkai and Qarth and the Good Masters. Missiles began to fire from the ships and Harry shook his head, turning to Ser Barristan.

"Where do you want me?" Harry called out, over the sounds of men filing up onto the walls with quivers full of arrows. "Have we received anything from the Yunkai or Qartheen? Any demands?"

Barristan shook his own head and gestured to the trebuchets. "No. They're slavers who want their property back and they're not going to stop until they do. We need those siege weapons taken out otherwise we won't be able to… hold our position until our queen comes back."

"On it. We need to do something about those ships. I know we don't have any ships of our own but…"

"Do you think Rhaegal could take some out?" Barristan asked, his eyes still on the besieging army surrounding the city.

"I don't know… He doesn't have a rider yet so there's no one to make sure he's completely safe," Harry said, watching as the armies down below loaded their trebuchets. He took a step over to Viserion's side, reached out a hand and Viserion leaned into his palm, hot breath coming out in a loud, heavy puff. "I don't want to put him in danger."

"Tyrion did say something about dragon's hide being thick enough to withstand arrows," Barristan remarked, his eyes narrowing. "But I'll leave the decision with you. You know the two dragons better than Lannister does."

Harry nodded, pondering the man's words. "I'll have to pick your brain too, about Westeros. You were kingsguard to Daenerys' grandfather."

"Pick my brain?" Barristan repeated, going a little pale. "Is that some kind of magic?"

Harry grinned. "No. I just want to ask you some questions. You're probably less biased about a few things than Tyrion."

"Ah. Later then."

"Right. Later. Good luck," Harry said, as he shuffled up onto Viserion's back and gripped onto his back. "Let's go."

Viserion screamed and dove over the side of the wall and Harry pressed himself down onto the dragon's back, the creature's heat radiating outward and warming him. Harry grinned as Viserion continued to dive, pulling up at the last possible minute and leveling out. They flew over the mile and a half of bare land, swerving around giant boulders that flew their way and arrows. No arrows struck them and if they did, they fell away harmlessly against Viserion's hide.

Men screamed when they saw the dragon flying their way and captains screamed out to archers, telling them to nock their bows. It was the cream colored dragon, not the black or green one, and the man on its' back was familiar to the commanders of Yunkai and Qarth.

Harry Potter, adviser to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. The wizard had claimed a dragon. The second person to ride a dragon after the queen.

"Archers! To the ready! Nock arrows!"

Viserion continued to fly towards them, dipping his wings this way and that to maneuver. The shadow of the dragon followed the creature, skimming over each man's heads and passed them by.

"Lose!"

The dragon rose higher into the sky, passing underneath a cloud and then dove. The arrows shot through the sky, missing the big dragon, and then falling to the ground. Pale gold flame came out of the dragon's mouth and people screamed and scattered. Soldiers reached up with their shields as if to cover themselves. Dragonfire.

The dragon and rider moved on but the flames did not, jumping between men and horses. Frightened whinnying filled the air and men scattered around them and the sound of falling stones filled the air as Viserion reached one of the trebuchets and picked it up in his hind claws.

"No!"

Another jet of flame issued from Viserion's mouth as the dragon dropped the trebuchet the next minute, leaving it to crumble and then spark. Dragon fire hit the trebuchet and ate up the wood that made it before Viserion turned towards the next siege weapon.

* * *

Daenerys stared up at Khal Jhaqo, her eyes narrowed and her heart beating rapidly in her chest. There was a slight flutter in her stomach, not unlike what she had felt when she had carried Rhaego, and she restrained herself from wrapping an arm around her stomach, no matter that her hands were restrained. Showing weakness around this khal would not be the right thing to do, not when she had no standing right now. She was about three moons pregnant and she wondered if it was a girl or boy in her womb. Mayhaps she would ask Harry when she saw him next about it.

Drogon was nearby, behind the northern mountains, hiding. His presence made her warm from the inside, knowing that she could call on him when she needed to. Knowing he would come was a whole other thing and her lips twitched up into a small smile.

Khal Jhaqo's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her, his hands holding onto the rope that tied around her wrists. The afternoon sun was in her eyes as she looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in thought. "_You will see the dosh khaleen at Vaes Dothrak."_

"_Take me back to Meereen and I will give you horses,"_ Daenerys offered, gritting her teeth at the feeling of helplessness that her words brought on. She was not helpless and nor was she a 15 year old girl anymore, at the mercy of her brother. She was Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, and Breaker of Chains. She was 20 years old and Queen of Meereen.

"_A khalessi's duty is to go to the dosh khaleen when it is her time_," Khal Jhaqo stated, dipping his head at her. "_You are no different."_

"_Khal Drogo promised me the Seven Kingdoms."_

"_Khal Drogo is dead."_

"_You will come with us, khalessi."_

Khal Jhaqo whistled to his khalasar and urged his horse into a walk, forcing Daenerys to walk behind him and keep up. Drogon roared from where he was in hiding and the horses whinnied in fright. The Dothraki all paused at the noise, some trying to force their horses into submission, and Khal Jhaqo's eyes widened.

Daenerys grinned and reached into herself, to the place where Harry had shown her was her bond with Drogon, and told him to wait. Impatience and protective anger radiated from the dragon through their bond but Drogon waited, keeping himself hidden. The hidden mirror in the only remaining pocket of her dress stayed quiet and Daenerys started to walk again, hesitating at the horse's head and peering back at the khal.

"_To Vaes Dothrak we go then."_

Khal Jhaqo stared at her, tilting his head in confusion.

Daenerys stared back, almost daring him to tug at her rope.

Khal Jhaqo frowned and then urged his horse to walk again, staying at a pace that Daenerys could easily keep up with.

* * *

Harry looked out over the hills surrounding Meereen and at the hundreds if not thousands of men that still surrounded the city. Lines of smoke trailed upward from the fields and piles of burning corpses littered the ground, both men and horses. Viserion hovered in the air beneath him, pale smoke curling from his mouth. The sun had fallen since they had ventured out onto the battlefield and more men were streaming in from the east, more mercenary companies coming to fight against the Dragon Queen.

There were still thousands of men still alive even after they had destroyed the siege weapons and killed hundreds. Most of them were sell sword companies while Harry suspected that others were enslaved men fighting for lords and masters who would not fight for their armies.

"Let's go back," Harry muttered, reaching up to make sure the cloth that he had put over his nose and mouth was holding. Viserion screamed out another warning, his loud roar echoing throughout the land, and then the dragon swooped up into the clouds and circled around, back to Meereen.

Harry tightened his grip on Viserion's back as they flew, skimming his fingertips through the puff of cloud they passed. Steam arose from around them as they flew, the heat of Viserion warming the moisture in the clouds.

Ser Barristan was still on the walls, his armor bloody and the sword in his hand dripping red. Archers lined the walls, some down to their last arrows. No one had made it up the walls after Harry had noticed one mercenary company had brought ladders.

Viserion dropped into land on one empty space of the wall and Harry jumped off his back, stepping around archers and other men.

"What's the count?" Harry called over, his eyes narrowed as his heart raced. He wondered how Daenerys was, wondered what was happening to her. The last they had spoken she had seen Dothraki riders over the horizon at her location and Harry hadn't heard anything since this morning.

"Twenty dead of ours," Barristan answered, heaving a great sigh and nodding to him. "It would have been much higher if we didn't have a dragon rider."

Viserion let out a low, grumbling hiss and Harry snorted in amusement as he felt smug pride coming from the dragon. Harry turned to look out over the city, seeing the men of the Unsullied lining the streets to stop looting. A small camp of tents had been set up behind the gates, housing refugees that had come streaming in from Yunkai and Astapor. He stared in silence down at the city, seeing the large banner of House Targaryen flying from the Great Pyramid.

"Any word from our queen?" Barristan questioned, drawing his attention.

"No. None since three days ago."

"Is she…"

"No. I would know if she was…" Harry trailed off, his stomach turning into knots at the thought. "I would know."

"Because she's carrying your child?"

"No. Well, she is and it's _our_ child but no, it's not because of that. Drogon would know and there is some chance that Viserion would know via his brother. Though… I could be wrong," Harry remarked, shrugging. He watched as a small party of refugees broke off from the main group and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "I'm going over to check in with Grey Worm."

"By Westerosi law right now, that child would be a Potter, not a Targaryen," Barristan commented, as one of the men came over with a mug of water for him. "Men hold seats of power and their children take after them."

"That child will be a Targaryen," Harry said, lowering his voice. "I know what it's like to have no family alive. Daenerys deserves a family and I've always wanted one too. She's my queen. Westeros will just have to take Dornish laws after she takes the throne."

Barristan looked him over and then dipped his head in a nod.

"That was a test, wasn't it?" Harry questioned, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "Where I'm from, women can hold property, they can work, they can rule and they can vote. My best friend will probably become the ruler of my country and the nonmagical people already have a queen."

* * *

Varys peered up at the seat of the queen, his arms crossed in his sleeves.

"So the Queen has not killed you yet," Varys finally remarked, looking down at Tyrion Lannister.

"She has not," Tyrion said, shrugging. "And I don't think she plans to."

"What are you doing about the siege?"

"We have a dragon rider," Tyrion offered, frowning slightly.

Varys raised an eyebrow, pondering what he had heard of Queen Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons. "Who is this rider? Daenerys is the last Targaryen in the world."

"He's a wizard."

Varys turned around at the words, watching as a man walked into the great hall. The man strode into the hall and stopped a foot away from both Tyrion and Varys, his arms loose at his sides as he looked Varys over. The man was tall with bright green eyes, long black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a while and a scar on his forehead, one shaped like a lightning bolt.

The man was wearing leggings that had leather stripes down the inner thighs and a strange looking tunic with no sleeves. The boots on his feet were also strange looking, laced up and dirty, ash covering the soles of them.

"Who are you?"

"You mean you haven't heard of him?" Tyrion questioned, his lips twitching up into a smirk. "The great Lord Varys hasn't heard of Harry Potter, advisor to the Queen?"

Varys glared down at Tyrion, his eyes narrowing at the dwarf. Tyrion just winked at him and grinned.

"Harry Potter."

"You have no titles?" Varys asked, looking the man over as his heart thumped within his chest. The man had said wizard and his memories of the man who had bought him all those years ago came back to him.

"None that are relevant right now," Harry said, shrugging. "I suppose you could say that I'm Viserion's rider."

"You said wizard."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What of it?"

"You are not a Targaryen."

"No."

Varys frowned as he met the man's eyes. "You are not from Westeros, not a Targaryen and yet you are very close to the Queen."

"We understand one another," Harry offered. "You would be… who now?"

"I am Varys."

"Ah… the man who Tyrion said helped him escape. You advised Daenerys' father and Robert, if I understand correctly, and now here you are. You're a man of fluid loyalties," Harry commented, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Why are you here?"

"The Queen will need a Master of Whisperers," Varys suggested, meeting Harry's eyes easily.

Harry stared at him, looked down at Tyrion briefly before meeting Varys' eyes again. "You advised King Aerys Targaryen the Second. What was your advice before the Sack of King's Landing?"

"I advised the king to keep the gates closed," Varys answered. "I knew Lord Tywin enough to realize that he was not coming to save the king."

"And yet he opened them anyway."

"That was not my doing. Grand Maester Pycelle told the king that Tywin was coming to save him."

"Pycelle?"

"I suspect that he is a Lannister bastard not of the main branch," Varys remarked. "Daenerys would do well to replace the man when she takes the throne. He plays the game of thrones."

Harry nodded idly. "I caught one of the leaders of the Sons of the Harpy a week ago. No one's talked yet."

"I will see what I can do," Varys said, dipping his head in a nod and turned to go. "I passed by three 'refugees' that might be of interest to the queen as I arrived."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Interesting man that one."

"Yes, he is."

Harry let out a noise of consideration before walking out. Tyrion fell into step with him as they talked. "He clearly is unsure about the whole wizard thing."

"He… has a history with a certain sorcerer," Tyrion remarked. "What news of the siege?"

"Barristan's still at the wall. Viserion destroyed all of the siege weapons and killed hundreds of men but there are still more incoming," Harry answered, grimacing at the thought. He would have to keep an eye on Varys in the future. The man had fluid loyalties and who was to say he would hold to putting Daenerys on the throne? "Any news from the city itself?"

"People have gotten sick," Tyrion said, sighing as they reached the end of the hall. "The pale mare has reached Meereen."

"Pale mare?"

"Bloody flux. Destroyer of armies."

"Disease?"

Tyrion nodded.

"What are its symptoms?" Harry asked, already pondering what kind of potion ingredients he had in his trunk.

"Fever, cramps, diarrhea."

"Dysentery. I think it's called that in my world," Harry finally said. "I need to go see if that's it then."

A knock on the great door drew their attention and one of the door guards opened it, peering inside.

Harry shrugged. "Yes?"

"There are four women and one man here who say they're here representing House Martell."

Harry's eyes widened. "House Martell? As in… from Westeros?"

Tyrion blinked. "Yes. But why…"

"They must be the 'refugees' that Varys spoke of," Harry muttered. "Bad timing though but send them in and call for Missandei."

The door guard nodded and opened the door even further, gesturing in four women. They looked like refugees, in that they dressed in mismatched clothes and they had no obvious signs of wealth on them. The woman in the center was beautiful, long dark hair curling down her back and her golden dress curling around her form.

The three women behind her held various weapons on their bodies. The oldest of the three held a spear in her hand while the middle had a dagger at her hip. The third didn't have any obvious weapons on her person but Harry wasn't going to count her out.

The man at the back of the group had a sword at his hip, bright blue eyes and dark curly hair.

Missandei stepped out behind them and walked over to Harry's side, exchanging a look with him. Harry shrugged and looked at Tyrion, raising an eyebrow.

"Princess Arianne Martell, I believe."

"Tyrion Lannister. My father and I didn't suspect to find you here."

"We didn't suspect to receive you here either. Why are you here?"

"To bring Queen Daenerys Targaryen to Dorne," Princess Arianne explained, glancing curiously to Harry and Missandei. Her dark eyes were intent with curiosity as she studied the two of them. "Who are you?"

"I am Missandei, advisor to Queen Daenerys, and this is Harry Potter. We are both friends of the Queen."

"You're the heir to Dorne, aren't you?" Harry questioned, hearing an explosion a mile away.

Arianne smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. These are my cousins, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene, and my sworn shield, Ser Daemon Sand. Is the Queen here?"

"She is… not here at the moment. You want to bring the Queen to Dorne?" Tyrion asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. My father has been plotting for a long time and has only recently told me of his plans," Arianne remarked, brushing her hair from her face. "He wants revenge for what Tywin and Robert did to my aunt."

"We don't know when the Queen will be back," Missandei said, studying Arianne closely. "I can offer rooms for you and your… cousins. Dorne is not like the rest of Westeros, is it?"

Arianne grinned and gestured to Obara and Nymeria, who both smiled. "No, it isn't."

"Well… the queen would definitely like to meet you," Harry finally said, nodding in thought. "Let me see if I can talk to her."

He glanced down at Tyrion and then over to Missandei, who nodded.

"Come. I shall see if I can find room for you," Missandei offered, gesturing back out of the hall. "It is a bit busy here at the moment as you probably saw."

"Can we help?" Obara asked, her fingers tightening on her spear. "We can fight."

"Ser Barristan would be the man to ask," Missandei said, watching as Harry stepped out of the hall. "He's at the walls right now."

* * *

Harry headed out of the hall and up to his room, drawing out the mirror and whispering the word to activate it. It rang briefly before Daenerys appeared, her purple eyes narrowed. She looked like she was in some kind of wooden hut and he could hear shouts and yells and jeering through the mirror. There was fire crackling somewhere near her but he couldn't see any flames.

"I can't talk for too long, Harry," Daenerys whispered, brushing some silver hair out of her face. "What is it?"

"A Princess Arianne Martell is here to talk with you," Harry remarked, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

Dany's eyes widened at his words. "Martell?"

"She's the heir to Dorne, after her father," Harry explained. "She's said that her father has plotted for a long time to put another Targaryen on the throne, for revenge."

"For his sister, Princess Elia and her children. I remember," Daenerys murmured. "She was my good-sister."

Harry nodded, grimacing. "She's here with her cousins and a sworn shield, Ser Daemon Sand. Arianne wants to bring you to Dorne."

"Are they staying?"

"Yes. They want to talk to you. Missandei's finding them rooms now. Arianne's cousins have quite a supply of weapons."

Daenerys' lips twitched up into a grin. "Women who can fight. What are her cousins names?"

"They're all bastards of Oberyn Martell," Harry said, shrugging. "Though I think that Dorne has different customs when it comes to bastards."

"Didn't Tyrion say that Oberyn had… died?"

"Yeah. Oberyn fought for Tyrion against the Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane, and died."

Daenerys' eyes narrowed and Harry could hear women's voices through the mirror. "Where are you?"

"Khal Jhaqo brought me to Vaes Dothrak," Dany said, sighing. "My morning sickness has stopped."

"Ah, I was wondering. That's good but Vaes Dothrak? Why?"

"Widows of khals become part of the dosh khaleen. I was supposed to go back to Vaes Dothrak after Drogo died."

"But you didn't. Alright. Jorah and Daario are on their way to you. Got a plan?"

Daenerys hesitated, her eyes softening. "The youngest woman here is 21 and it's not me."

Harry blinked, looked at her as he realized what those words meant and grimaced. "Taking in more strays?"

"They're not strays, Harry."

"I know. Drogon's with you?"

"Yes."

"Dany, one more thing. Meereen is under siege."

Daenerys frowned, breathed in deeply, her eyes flashing. "By who?"

"Qarth, Yunkai and the Good Masters. Viserion and I have taken out all of the siege weapons but there are thousands of men and mercenaries surrounding the city."

"I'll return within two days," Daenerys finally spoke, her voice low. Harry could hear steel under her voice and it rather reminded him of hearing McGonagall. He grinned and nodded. "Hold the city."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

"None of you are fit to lead the Dothraki," Daenerys remarked quietly, keeping her hands from rubbing at her stomach. The babe in her womb was moving around and she so dearly wanted to touch her skin, reassure herself that she was really carrying another child. None of the khals so far had realized she was pregnant and she wanted to keep it that way.

The younger women of dosh khaleen though… Ornela, the young widow who had accompanied Dany outside, had instantly seen that she was pregnant. The Llazareen woman who had become a widow at 16 had told her that she would keep Daenerys' secret. Of course, Jorah and Daario had interrupted their moment but when Ornela had seen Drogon, her eyes had lit up in excitement.

"_Tell her how old you were when your khal found you."_

_Daenerys turned to look at the youngest member of the dosh khaleen. The young woman had long brown hair, rough in appearance, and dark eyes, and she looked a little similar to the men and women that Khal Drogo had enslaved in trying to obtain slaves to sell for ships._

"_12."_

_Dany flinched, her heart skipping a beat. There was no pain in the woman's voice but there was strength in her eyes, strength that was very familiar to Dany. From the moment that her brother had began to grope her and abuse her to the moment that he sold her body to Khal Drogo, she had borne enough. Her fingers clenched in the rough material that the older women had forced on her._

"_Tell her how your khal showed his gratitude for birthing a girl. Tell her."_

_The woman met Dany's eyes briefly and then dropped them. "He broke my ribs."_

Daenerys looked out over the assembled khals, feeling Drogon's readiness in her mind, and turned to Khal Morro. "But I am. So I will."

The Khals all stared at her, blinking in confusion and then one started to laugh. The others followed and their laughter grated on her ears.

"_No Dosh Khaleen for you. Instead we will take turns fucking you. You crazy cunt. You really think we'll serve you? A woman?"_

Daenerys took a step closer to the men, hearing the quiet beat of wings above her. "You won't serve. You'll die. Dracarys!"

She didn't even have to yell as Drogon rumbled in her mind and hot breath tumbled out of the dragon's mouth, flame encircling the hut of Dosh Khaleen. Drogon's flame was as black as coal and run through with red veins as Daenerys felt him hold his flame for a minute, two, and then fly off.

The Khals screamed and stood up as the flames slithered over everything, eating up the wooden hut piece by piece. A few tried to go for the door and were stopped as the door wouldn't open. Daenerys walked into the flames herself and stood there, by the doorway as fire ate up everything around her.

* * *

Daenerys looked out over the assembled Dothraki, watching them mount their horses. The sun was high in the sky and she wanted to move, wanted to go make sure Harry, Grey Worm, Barristan and Missandei were alright. The women of the dosh khaleen were already mounted on their own horses, having picked their mounts from the dead khals. Daario was sitting on his horse, waiting for her to signal the march forward.

Drogon sat right next to her, his long tail curled about his body and his wing-claws digging into the sand. Everyone was giving the dragon a wide berth and at the same time, they were all staring at him.

Drogon's red eyes were like abysses as he looked at her, smug pride radiating from him. Daenerys grinned and walked over to him, reaching out to pat his neck and walking up his wing to climb onto his back. She hadn't picked out another horse and each of the Dothraki went silent as they watched her climb up onto Drogon's back, their eyes wide.

There were perhaps 50,000 Dothraki before her and all would fight for her. She had 8,000 Unsullied, 50,000 Dothraki, 3 dragons, Ser Barristan, Daario, and Harry. There was also Tyrion Lannister to consider and the new arrivals that Harry had mentioned, the princess from Dorne and her cousins. And… she wondered about her babe. Was it a girl or a boy?

She stroked Drogon's hide and whispered the Valyrian word for flight, feeling Drogon's muscles flex underneath her. She hadn't talked to Harry in days since the khals had watched her every move and wondered how the city was. Daenerys knew Harry would be able to hold the city but from what he looked like and his eyes… The Good Masters of both Yunkai and Astapor had brought many sell sword companies.

"To Meereen!"

Drogon roared out and ran south a few feet before his wings met air and lifted up. Drogon flew into the sky and Daenerys gripped onto his hide tightly, melting against Drogon's warmth. The babe in her womb moved against her and Daenerys gasped, reaching down to feel her belly. The baby kicked again and Daenerys grinned, peering down over Drogon's side to watch as Daario led the way.

The Dothraki whooped out and galloped forward and Drogon gained altitude, causing his shadow to skim over the Dothraki. Her hair blew back in the wind and she grinned, remembering her dreams of flying before her dragons had hatched. Her grin turned into a frown as she remembered the dream she had had, of facing an army of men armored in ice. She shivered and leaned further down onto Drogon's back, trying to curl into his warmth.

* * *

Harry nearly let out a growl as he saw more ships on the horizon and Viserion rumbled too, sharing Harry's concern. Ser Barristan was holding the city, just barely, with the freed men that had flocked to Daenerys' banner and the Unsullied. They didn't have many trained archers, if any, and the numbers of men that tried to climb the walls had grown over the past week.

Some of the sell sword companies had fled the day before, choosing instead to take their chances with a failed contract over facing dragonflame. Viserion flew back towards the city and dodged around flying arrows as they passed over one mercenary company.

Night had fallen since Harry had jumped up onto Viserion's back and the moon shone onto the city as they passed the walls. The stars weren't visible at all, with the smoke and the clouds in the air, it made it hard to see. Torches and firepits were the only sources of light in the city while the lights of flaming arrows and flaming missiles came from ships.

Viserion flew over to the giant pyramid and Harry slipped off a minute before the dragon landed, running over to the door of the council room. The Unsullied door guards saw him coming and opened the door for him, closing it behind him.

Ser Barristan, Tyrion Lannister, Missandei, Princess Arianne and Grey Worm were all bickering between each other. Arianne was glaring at Tyrion and had been ever since she had arrived in the city. The Sand Snakes, Nymeria, Obara and Tyene, were at one of the gates, keeping the peace. They hadn't had much looting since Daenerys had gone but there were still refugees spilling into the city. It had made for a chaotic situation, one that Harry wasn't used to, but for the most part, he was able to take it in stride.

Being mostly calm under pressure helped. No one was trying to take advantage of him now and he wasn't being used as a pawn. He was still… bitter over how Dumbledore hadn't done anything against Voldemort, rather he had let Harry be the one to shoulder all the weight.

"What would you suggest then?" Tyrion asked, looking over to Grey Worm. "If we're not mounting a defense on the beach."

"No more talking. Talking gave us this," Grey Worm argued, gesturing outside.

"The pyramid is easily defensible," Barristan added, gesturing to Grey Worm. "Grey Worm and his men can fight better in the streets. Harry, any word on a solution to the wasting disease?"

"Tyene had a few suggestions," Harry said, looking out over the assembled group. "I saw more ships on the horizon as Viserion and I were flying over the harbor."

"You kept to above the clouds though." Ser Barristan glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we did. Scouting does involve a little risk though," Harry remarked, shrugging and wincing as they all heard a flaming missile impact the pyramid. "I couldn't see the banners clearly but I didn't use a spell to enhance my vision. I was already tired enough."

"Princess… it might be better for you to leave the city," Ser Barristan commented, turning to look at the Dornish girl. "I would hate to have your blood on our hands."

"We're staying. My father sent me to bring the Queen to Westeros. I'm not leaving without her."

"You want revenge. I get that. Your life is not worth it," Harry spoke, raising an eyebrow as he studied Arianne. "We'll do our best to hold the city but you might want to listen to Ser Barristan."

"Varys solved the problem of where the funding for the Good Masters is coming from," Missandei said, looking to Harry. "He invited a priestess of the Red God to talk to the city. Kinvara. Any word from our-"

Viserion and Rhaegal both screamed loudly, the sounds reverberating throughout the council room. A loud thunk hit the ceiling and he could see Arianne's eyes widen. Harry jolted and Grey Worm's eyes narrowed as his men spread out over the room, turning their spears towards the door out to the balcony.

"It's not a missile," Barristan whispered, meeting Harry's eyes and gesturing to the door.

Harry shook his head, his eyes widening before he smiled. "No, no, it's not."

Five Unsullied soldiers pushed the door open and stepped out only to freeze and kneel.

* * *

Arianne Martell watched as Harry Potter grinned, his smile lighting up his whole face, and turned to face the door. Queen Daenerys Targaryen stepped inside, her violet eyes flashing in the darkness, as she looked out over the group. She looked like a queen, with a red dress curling about her body and her long, silver hair loose at her shoulders. Her hair was wild, strands flying about every which way. She wore leathers underneath the dress, covering her legs and skin. Her arms were bare and sun warmed. Daenerys' gaze stopped on Harry and her lips twitched up into a small grin, her shoulders loosening a little.

Arianne watched as Harry took a step closer, stepping around their soldiers, and wrapped his arms around Daenerys. The two embraced and Arianne smiled, watching as one of Harry's arms curled around the queen's shoulders and pulled her in even closer.

There was not an inch of space between the two and there was warmth between them, warmth that Arianne had not seen since her mother had left her father. From what she had heard of Robert and Cersei's marriage, they certainly hadn't been this close. Her uncle Oberyn and Ellaria had been close, intimately so, but Daenerys and Harry were… apart from everyone else.

The Dragon Queen and her… lover? Arianne didn't know if they were married or not but they looked in love.

Their foreheads were touching and they were whispering, what Arianne couldn't hear. A minute of silence later and Queen Daenerys Targaryen pulled back from Harry and turned to look at the group, searching and finding Arianne.

She stepped forward and knelt, picking up her dress as she curtsied, and peered up at her future queen. "Your Grace."

"Princess Arianne Martell. You come from your father?"

"Yes. Prince Doran, my father and the ruling prince of Dorne, wants an alliance with you to rid Westeros of the Lannisters. He sent me and my cousins here to bring you back."

Daenerys' eyes narrowed and Arianne watched her, idly wondering what her brother might have looked like. She had heard of the betrothal contract that had been signed by Ser Willem Darry and the Sealord of Braavos, for her and Viserys Targaryen. Now Prince Viserys was dead and his sister was Queen of Meereen.

"All Lannisters?" Daenerys finally questioned, her nose wrinkling. "I would hope you are not including my advisor in that group."

"Besides, Tywin is dead," Tyrion remarked, lifting his shoulders in a shrug when Arianne looked at him. "I killed him myself."

"Your sister blames you," Arianne said. "You don't deny it?"

"I don't. Why should I?"

"A Lannister killing other Lannisters?" Arianne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was going to have me killed," Tyrion said, shaking his head and turning to look at Daenerys. "She's not going to have me killed."

Arianne opened her mouth to argue but Harry cleared his throat, crossing his arms.

"Enough," Daenerys interrupted, walking further into the room and looking down at the maps of the city that were sprawled on it. "We are putting an end to this siege now. Grey Worm, send a messenger to the captain of the other forces. Truce to discuss surrender."

"Yes, your Grace."

Arianne watched as Grey Worm left the room, leaving his men behind to guard the queen. Ser Barristan left too, walking beside Grey Worm to help with the details.

"Your Grace, might I ask what happened while you were gone?" Tyrion asked, walking over to sit on one of the chairs. "Where are Daario and ser Jorah?"

Daenerys dipped her head in a slight nod and looked out through one of the windows. "Daario is leading an army of Dothraki screamers to Meereen. They should get here by the time the sun rises tomorrow. They will take care of any forces on the beach and the surrounding hills of Meereen."

Tyrion's eyes widened as he watched Daenerys turn to look at Harry, her eyes softening. Harry hadn't taken his eyes off of Queen Daenerys since she had returned and Tyrion had long since learned of her pregnancy.

"How did that occur?" Tyrion questioned, his eyes narrowing in thought. He might have to talk to the priestess that Varys had found later, after the siege had been taken care of. Westeros would not like a queen, much less one who had gotten pregnant with a man's child and hadn't married.

"Khal Morro underestimated me," Daenerys remarked, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. "The khals wanted to keep me to themselves."

Tyrion stared at her, hearing the steel within her voice. He saw Harry flinch out of the corner of his eyes and wondered as to what was going through the man's mind. "And Jorah? Where is he?"

"I sent Jorah away."

"Again?"

"He is gone on personal business," Daenerys said, glancing at Harry briefly and then back to Tyrion. "You are dismissed, Lord Tyrion, Princess Arianne."

Tyrion blinked but nodded, seeing the looks between the queen and her wizard and stood up to walk out of the room. Arianne grinned a little and left too, knowing what the heat in Daenerys' eyes meant.

* * *

Daenerys watched as the door closed behind Arianne and Tyrion, only leaving two Unsullied at the door, and Harry. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of him, her shoulders uncurling even more, and closed the distance between the two of them. He opened his arms and wrapped around her, pressing his mouth to her's.

She groaned and melted against him, feeling heat grow in her center. "I feel like it's been ages since we've been together."

"It's only been two months," Harry whispered, his voice rough as he pressed a kiss to her chin and then to her cheek. "But yeah. I missed you, Dany."

"I missed you too, my wizard."

He groaned and leaned into her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She shivered at the touch and brushed her tongue against his as one of his hands slipped underneath her dress. One of his legs slipped between her's and his other arm steadied her as she fell into him.

"Did the khals really…" Harry trailed off on a groan as she slid one of her hands down to his waist, palming his cock through the riding leathers he was wearing. His eyes darkened with arousal and he shuddered, moving into press a nipping kiss onto her throat.

Daenerys moaned, her eyes closing even as he grasped onto her waist and picked her up. Heat gathered in her body and she curled her arms around his neck as he walked them over to the table, sitting her down onto it. Her legs tried to curl inward as she lay with her back down against the table but Harry stepped between them, slipping his hand once again under her dress. He pushed her dress up to her waist and bared her thighs for his gaze.

She watched him while he looked at her and could see sweat drip down his forehead and as his fingers traced over her inner thighs, and up over her folds, she arched up into him. The hairs on her arms stood up and sparks of pleasure raced through her, her breathing quickened and her heart raced within her.

Daenerys curled her arms around Harry, anchoring herself as she watched him. His eyes met hers as his fingers slid into her, stroking and curling. There were wet sounds coming from his hand as he gathered her slick and used it to ease his way. "_Please."_

Harry's eyes darkened even further. She could see his breathing was just as unsteady as hers and as her release built, he pulled away, his eyes sparking with something. It rather looked like heated mischief though she didn't know what he was thinking. Dany frowned and reached out to grasp his hand, near quivering with the need to finish, but he stayed.

"I want to try something."

"Your queen wants to finish."

"Can my queen wait?"

Daenerys growled but watched as he bent down, crouching and leaned his face forward. Was he really… He peered up at her from where his head was between her thighs and then leaned in, licking his way up her thighs and she jolted as he licked into her.

"Harry!"

"Are you alright?" Harry withdrew, his eyes narrowed as he frowned. "I never…"

"I am alright. Please!"

Harry smiled a little and bent back down, continuing his trail before sticking his tongue into her. She whined and bucked into him as he tasted her, his cheeks getting wet from her own slick and she shuddered with pleasure, as her release slithered through her body.

Her toes curled and her heart raced as she moaned, pleasure and heat racing through her. Her fingers curled around Harry's fingers from where they were on her hip and she heard him groan. Her vision darkened and she sighed in pleasure, melting further into the table under her.

When she was able to talk, a few minutes later, she opened her eyes only to see him lying on the table next to her. Their fingers were entwined and his eyes were wide with affection.

"Drogo never did that."

Harry grinned and Daenerys rolled her eyes, her heart beating loudly.

"I never asked," Daenerys started, looking at him and remembering a few weeks ago, that moment when he had conjured his patronus to call Missandei in. "Your patronus… It changed, didn't it?"

Harry stared at her and finally nodded.

"It changed from a stag to a dragon. Why?"

"My father's was a stag," Harry said quietly, closing his eyes briefly and then reopening them. "My mother's a doe. Snape's was a doe. A patronus changes… when someone falls in love."

Daenerys blinked as she stared at him, her heart skipping a beat. "You love me?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, soft intent in his eyes, before nodding. "I do. I love you, Daenerys Targaryen."

"I love you too," Dany whispered, her hand going to her belly. Harry smiled and slipped his other hand into her's, rubbing his thumb on her stomach. "But… that was your connection to your parents."

"They're still in here," Harry remarked quietly, pressing his other hand over his heart. "And I have the book that Hagrid gave me. I have my father's cloak. Daenerys, I… if we… Tyrion brought up the idea of marriage before you came back and if you want to… I don't know if…"

"The book?"

"I can show it to you later. Hermione brought it over with her and obviously she left it with me. Is that a no on the marriage idea?"

"It's not a no," Daenerys said, pondering her future. "My brother always said that the dragon has three heads though. I might need to marry someone for political reasons in Westeros."

"Putting aside the fact that we don't have enough ships yet… Aegon the Conqueror had two wives. And I'm not going to do you the disservice of bringing up Maegor as his… situation doesn't apply here."

Daenerys smiled and shuffled her body over to curl into him. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Daenerys Targaryen. I will be honored to be by your side when you take Westeros."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry narrowed his eyes at the three men that stood before them, at the rich garments and the smug looks on their faces. Their guards stood behind them, swords at their belts.

Daenerys Targaryen stood in front of Harry, Tyrion, Princess Arianne, Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Barristan, Missandei, Grey Worm and five Unsullied. She wore a black dress that hugged her frame and fell down to her knees and then leather riding gear covered her legs the rest of the way, ending in sturdy boots. She looked like a queen, her long silver hair loose about her back with only two braids in it.

She was showing her pregnancy by now, almost five months pregnant and not hiding it in the slightest.

"Once before I offered you peace," the one on the middle spoke, looking straight at Daenerys, who stood in front of Harry. The guy looked a little familiar and Harry pondered him, recognizing him after a minute for one of the Good Masters they had seen in Yunkai. "If you had not been so arrogant, you could have returned to your homeland with a fleet of ships. Instead you will flee Slavers Bay on foot… like the beggar queen you are."

Daenerys stayed silent and Harry crossed his arms, feeling Viserion in his mind. Daenerys had suggested that the dragons stay hidden during the talks and it had seemed a good idea. The Good Masters still thought they had the upper hand in this fight. After a truce had been set, Harry and Daenerys had discussed plans for this morning with Tyrion and the princess and her cousins.

The Sand Snakes had been very eager to join in the fight and when Daenerys had brought up the last idea of the night… Nymeria and Obara had immediately agreed to it.

"We are here to discuss terms of surrender, not trade insults," Tyrion offered quietly.

"The terms are simple," the man on the right spoke. "You and your foreign friends will abandon the Great Pyramid and the city. The Unsullied you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder. The translator you stole from Kraznys mo Nakloz will remain to be sold again to the highest bidder. The dragons will be slaughtered."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "We obviously didn't communicate clearly. We're here to discuss your surrender, not mine."

"I imagine it's difficult, adjusting to the current reality. Your reign is over!"

"My reign… has just begun," Daenerys said, her arms loose at her sides and not clenching into fists.

The three men before them looked askance at her and Harry's lips twitched up into a small grin.

Drogon screamed out and Viserion roared from where he was.

The Good Masters went pale, looking at each other with widened eyes. Perhaps they had thought Drogon wasn't back yet or that Daenerys still had no control over any of her dragons. Or perhaps they thought she wouldn't use them in battle, never mind that Harry and Viserion had wiped out all of their siege weapons and a good bit of their own men.

Drogon appeared first, beating his large wings, as he flew up and onto the top of the pyramid. Viserion flew up, followed by Rhaegal, and hovered in the air flanking Drogon. Harry's smile widened and watched as Drogon jumped down to meet them, causing the Good Masters to jump back. Their guards yelled out in alarm, pulling their swords from their belts and raising them.

Daenerys walked over calmly to Drogon's side and climbed up onto his back. Harry grinned, nodded up at her, and watched as she took off. Viserion lowered himself to the roof of the pyramid too and Harry climbed aboard his back, grabbing a hold of Viserion's biggest spike. Viserion screamed out a warning and flew off the side of the roof, joining Drogon and Rhaegal in flight as they flew towards what remained of the Masters fleet.

There were some fifty ships still in the water, all with banners of the Masters of Yunkai and Qarth. And somewhere amongst them was a rowboat, steathily making its way to the command ship. Harry peered over at Daenerys, where she was on Drogon's back, and Dany caught his eyes and held them. Violet to green. She grinned and he waved back before they went their separate ways, Daenerys to the closest ship in the harbor and he to make sure Obara and Nymeria's way was smooth.

Rhaegal followed behind them and stayed on Drogon's tail, turning when Drogon did. Harry looked down at the ships below them and Viserion turned in the next minute, his draconic eyes probably much better at seeing the rowboat than he was. Harry spotted the tiny figures of two of the Sand Snakes and looked ahead of them, seeing the big command ship.

The soldiers and archers aboard the vessel had already sighted on Viserion and he could hear screams come from north of them, where Drogon and Rhaegal were lighting a ship on flame.

Viserion slowed to hover in the air a few feet from the top of the main mast of the command ship and Harry watched as the rowboat finished its journey. Obara and Nymeria jumped out and onto the side of the ship, climbing aboard with their chosen weapons.

Obara with her spear and Nymeria with her hidden daggers. The minute they reached the deck of the ship, Harry slid over on Viserion's back, loosening his grip on the thick hide of the dragon underneath him. Viserion was hot underneath him and not blind and not deaf and strong, unlike the dragon that he, Hermione and Ron had ridden out of Gringotts on.

If only Charlie Weasley could see him now. He could hear the sounds of fighting carry up to him and he slid further over the dragon's back, glanced down and jumped.

* * *

Nymeria threw another dagger at the closest archer to her and glanced up, seeing the queen's lover jump off Viserion's back. Harry Potter fell and continued to fall, something unnatural slowing his fall as he fell past the main mast of the ship, a big, wide smile on his face as he landed easily.

Her eyes widened as he landed softly with a light thump, his hair wild and his eyes bright. Her heart raced as she watched him and looked over to her sister as he waved out a hand, the energy that he had spoken of radiating from him. The sun shone down onto him and made him glow or perhaps that was his own power. Nymeria met his eyes as he landed and winked at him before throwing another dagger at another soldier.

* * *

Harry hexed his way over the ship's deck, keeping an eye on Nymeria and Obara while he did. He aimed a cutting curse to one of the archers who attempted to shoot down Viserion, watching as the arrows fell off the dragon's hide harmlessly. The man fell to the deck of the ship with a wet thud, blood spilling out of the wound and his intestines falling out. Harry's nose wrinkled at the smell but he continued wading through the many sell swords that had decided to fight under the Good Master's banners.

When reached the captain's cabin, he kicked once at it and found it held against his foot. He grinned, somewhat aware that his smile wasn't dinner table friendly or even court friendly, and blasted it open with one word.

Screams filled the air form within and he stalked into the cabin, hearing Viserion roar in anger outside and above the ship. The captain stood in front of his desk, raising a sword against him. The man shook and Harry stopped within a few feet of him, glancing out the back windows of the cabin. He could see a hint of the ship that Daenerys had chosen, the fires still roaring even ten minutes after she had set it aflame.

It was a nice enough cabin or captain's office anyway and it would make an even better main cabin for the queen. It was spacious and there was a table covered in maps and scrolls, with a few chairs in the middle.

"Yield, sir," Harry remarked, gathering a few bits of raw magic to his fingers. A ball of green light lit his fingers, rolling over his palm and between his fingers. The sounds of fighting from the main deck had fallen silent and Harry wasn't too sure of the outcome but since Viserion wasn't screaming out in dismay or roaring, he figured that the two Sand Snakes were victorious. "Yield in the name of Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

The man's fingers shook around the sword and he glared at Harry, his captain's helm a little askew on his head.

Harry took a step closer to the man and the man jumped back, his blue eyes going wide.

The man stared at him and then breathed out a deep sigh and knelt, bending the knee. "I yield."

Harry whispered two more words and flicked his fingers, watching as the captain's sword flew into his hand. "Thank you. No more death today."

He whispered another word and conjured ropes slithered around the man's hands, binding him. Harry walked over to the man, hefted him up to standing and walked him out, looking out as they left the captain's cabin and over at the two women who stood victorious.

The sail was being lowered as Harry helped tie up the remaining men and he pulled out a big, folded cloth from his pocket and threw it over to Nymeria.

Nymeria peered down at the black cloth and smiled, racing over to the mast and climbing up the rope holds. A few more minutes and the banner of the Good Masters came down and the banner sail of House Targaryen took its' place, the three headed dragon flapping in the wind.

* * *

Daenerys watched as the command ship changed banners, the banner of her house taking the place of the Good Masters sigil. She grinned and Drogon roared out a victorious sound, filling the air with the music of dragons as Rhaegal joined in. She narrowed her eyes in the slight wind that had started this morning and watched as Viserion wheeled around to fly over to them, Harry on his back.

As soon as Harry nodded to her, she nodded back, her heart racing and the babe in her belly kicked. She gasped quietly at the feeling, reaching down to rub her stomach. This babe was even more active than Rhaego had been and she still wondered if it was a girl or boy. Perhaps Harry would be able to tell but that would have to be for later as she urged Drogon back to the Great Pyramid.

Viserion flew right alongside Drogon and Daenerys smiled, seeing the location where she had spoken with the Great Masters. There were two dead bodies there now and the abandoned swords of the guards. Tyrion and the others would have gone back to the Great Pyramid by now and Daario and the Dothraki would have finished cleaning up the beaches.

"Dany!"

Daenerys jolted at Harry's yell and turned to look at him, seeing him facing south. She almost didn't hear him, as windy as it was this high up in the sky. He was turned around on Viserion's back, looking at something beyond the horizon on the water and… Her eyes widened at the sight of even more ships several miles off the coast but there was something…

Drogon turned around even without her urging and she lowered herself to the dragon's back, hearing Viserion turn around too.

Drogon flew close to the clouds and Daenerys peered down at the sea below, spotting a few fish jumping from the water, before her eyes narrowed at the ships. There were what looked like a hundred ships below them, perhaps even more. Viserion pulled up close to them and Harry stared down at the ships too, before Viserion dived down, down, down. Daenerys grinned and watched as Harry flew, knowing he loved it.

She watched him finally come to a stop right before the tip of the main mast of the main ship, watched as Viserion hovered in the air. No arrows raced up to her child and to her lover and the sail of the ship was… at least a little familiar to her, at least from what Viserys told her and what Ser Barristan spoke of Westeros.

House Greyjoy. The kraken. Viserion hovered for another minute before flying back up to her and Drogon, no urgency in his wing beats. Harry caught her eyes and nodded, shrugging a little.

Daenerys nodded in return and gestured back to the Pyramid and he nodded, both dragons already turning back around.

* * *

Harry slipped off of Viserion's back as he watched Daenerys do the same on the garden balcony of the great Pyramid. Ser Barristan, Daario Naharis and Tyrion Lannister met them there, with Tyrion frowning. Princess Arianne and her sworn shield stood in the doorway of the pryamid, her eyes wide at the sight of the dragons.

"Ser Barristan, what do you know of the Iron Fleet?" Daenerys questioned, raising an eyebrow at the knight.

Barristan's eyes narrowed at her question. "The Iron Fleet was attacking the coast of the Reach the last I heard. Did you see something out there?"

"There are at least a hundred or more ships from House Greyjoy out there five miles out," Daenerys said. "Harry, what did you see?"

Harry walked over to join her, letting his arms fall to his sides. "I saw a young woman on the deck, in armor and a couple of knives at her belt. Her armor was leather and mixed."

"That would be Yara Greyjoy," Tyrion said. "What is she doing here?"

"Who is Yara Greyjoy?" Daenerys asked, walking over to them and leading them back into the council room that she had taken. She stood at the head of the table and Harry flanked her, seeing Missandei and Grey Worm in the room too. "Is she the daughter of the current lord?"

"She is the only living daughter of Balon Greyjoy, the last lord. Balon died a few years back," Tyrion remarked, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know what became of Theon Greyjoy, Balon's heir, but Balon named Yara his heir."

"Yara Greyjoy. We shall see what they want when they dock then," Daenerys finally said, after a few minutes of silence. She sighed and crossed her arms. "The Good Masters have been dealt with and Obara, Nymeria and Harry took the command ship. How many ships did that just give us? Enough to take everyone with us when we go to Westeros?"

"Are you sure you want to give them room to dock?" Arianne asked, her eyes narrowed. "They are Greyjoys, ironborn, your Grace. They are born to rape and pillage and reave."

"Perhaps it's time for a new era for the ironborn then," Daenerys said, her eyes darkening a little. "New era for Westeros."

"That is if they accept you as queen."

"They are either here to ask for your aid or to rest before a longer journey," Harry remarked, looking to Tyrion before he turned to Daenerys and Ser Barristan. "They didn't fire on Viserion. If Yara was Balon's chosen heir… Well, we'll see."

Daenerys dipped her head in a nod, her left arm going down to rub her stomach. "Let them dock in the port. I will meet them in the hall and see why Yara Greyjoy and her fleet are here. Meanwhile, hire people to ready our ships for travel."

Daenerys turned and walked out of the room, heading for her own room. She heard Ser Barristan, Missandei, Grey Worm and Harry follow her and could hear Viserion and Drogon take off from the pyramid.

* * *

Harry followed Daenerys into her room, watched as Ser Barristan stopped at the door and took a guard position. The sun had started to go down as the city around them fell quiet in the hours after the siege and Harry figured that there would be some cleaning up to do tomorrow. He wondered what the Greyjoys were doing here and if they really had come to ask for Daenerys' aid or if they were about to face another enemy. "Dany?"

"Are you able to tell whether our child is a girl or boy?" Daenerys asked, turning around and closing the distance between them. "Is it too soon?"

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he moved his fingers through her smooth hair. He moved a hand down to her round stomach, running through spells in his mind and finding one that might do the trick. "You sure? It could be a surprise."

Daenerys let out a quiet laugh. "I want to know."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

He whispered the spell under his breath, rubbing his thumb over her stomach and the answer appeared in his mind an instant later. "It's a girl."

Daenerys sighed, pleasure in her voice. "A girl. We're going to have a daughter."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "It sounds wonderful. A daughter. You looked beautiful and awesome when you flew off on Drogon today."

Daenerys pulled back only a little bit and leaned into press her lips to his and he sighed into her, feeling her arms wrap around him.

"I was thinking today…"

"Hmmm?"

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We need a better way to communicate when we're both flying."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" Harry trailed off and then knelt before her, watching her eyes widen. "Daenerys Targaryen, would you marry me?"

Dany stared at him, blinked once and then smiled. "Yes, of course. _Yes."_

Harry grinned and she reached down to yank him up, pressing a heated kiss to his lips and he returned with fervour, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed out loud and sighed, wrapping around him even more.

They were silent for a few minutes, idly listening to the sounds of the city around them. Drogon roared out once and was joined by Viserion and Rhaegal, their three voices combining eerily.

"What does me marrying you have to do with communicating better when we're both flying?" Daenerys whispered.

"We can marry the wizarding way first," Harry offered quietly, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then to her nose. She giggled at the touch and his grin widened. "Bond like we did with the dragons though with a more magical touch. We'll be able to talk mind to mind then."

"If we marry that way first… We will have to marry again in the more Westerosi way," Daenerys remarked, her eyes narrowing in thought. She looked at him, her violet eyes standing out with her black dress and riding leathers. "We can marry on Dragonstone."

"Dragonstone. We're finally doing this then."

Daenerys dipped her head in a nod and leaned against him, trembling slightly. He tightened his arms around her, his own heart pounding within his ribcage. "I was born on Dragonstone many months after Robert took the throne and now…"

"Now you'll be returning to Westeros with 3 dragons, 10,000 Unsullied, thousands of Dothraki and a fleet of war ships. Westeros won't know what hit it."

* * *

_The man before her stood in darkness, clouds filling the sky, and snow falling onto the ground. Daenerys smiled and took him in her arms, feeling the bits of snow on broad shoulders. The man chuckled lowly in his throat, his lips blue and bruised, a cold, icy sound and thrust his cock into her, rough and ice cold. His blue eyes shone, hard with cruelty._

_She screamed._

* * *

She woke up screaming and Drogon roared out above the pyramid.

"Daenerys, it's alright. It's alright. You're safe."

A hand gently gripped her's and she blinked her eyes open to see Harry peering at her, his eyes drawn in concern.

"You're safe. It was just a dream."

Daenerys curled into him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers up further around them. Her heart continued to race and sweat covered her back. She felt his fingers stroke her back and she sighed, melting into him further.

"Dany?"

"I dreamed… I dreamed of them again."

Harry sucked in a tight breath and met her eyes. "The ice soldiers?"

Daenerys nodded, not trusting her voice to talk at the moment.

"Alright. I'll ask the Priestess Kinvara about it in the morning. I wasn't able to find anything about them in the city."

"You're safe," Harry whispered. "They'll have to get through everyone else before getting you. I promise you that."


	6. Chapter 6

Yara Greyjoy stood on the docks of Meereen, her hand on the small axe at her waist. The city of Meereen was just starting to rebuild after the siege, with many groups of Unsullied running around flushing out remaining survivors of the sell swords. Dothraki on horseback galloped around the beaches, their curved swords glinting in the sunlight.

Banners flew over the city bearing the three headed dragon of House Targaryen.

A scream filled the air and she looked up as three dragons flew towards the bay, her eyes widening at the sight. She had seen the black dragon and white dragon already but not the third green one. They were all the same size, about the size of a big elephant in the air with a wingspan of 40 feet.

The black dragon was in the lead, carrying Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and the other two dragons flanked her. The white one carried the man Yara had seen already and the green dragon was the only one riderless.

Theon shivered next to her, his shoulders curling into himself. He had proper Greyjoy armor on but he was thin and still pale but he was by her side. His hair was still greyer than it had been, a thin strand of white hair striking through his head. He had proclaimed for Yara at the kingsmoot even though everyone had been able to see that he had been shaking like a leaf in the wind at the time.

Yara watched as the black dragon hovered above them, peering down at them as it slowly turned around and ventured back into the city. The other two dragons followed its lead as they turned around and flew over the dock and back to the biggest pyramid in the city.

A group of Unsullied walked over to meet Yara and her men, the one in the lead looking her over with a frown. And…

"Ser Barristan Selmy. Everyone thought you were going to support Stannis," Yara remarked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

Barristan shook his head, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "No. I wanted to serve a good king. And I found one here. If you would follow me, the Queen will meet you in the great hall."

"Is she a good queen?"

"I think so," Barristan remarked, as Yara started forward.

The Unsullied flanked them as they walked off the wooden docks and into the city. There were boulders that had gotten catapulted from the ships of the Good Masters spread everywhere, that were still on fire. Injured men and women were sitting in the middle of the streets, weeping or just clutching onto their children and family members.

* * *

"Lady Greyjoy, why are you here?" Queen Daenerys Targaryen questioned, peering at her from her small throne.

Yara took in the great hall around them, seeing ser Barristan Selmy standing behind his queen and one man who looked to be the queen's age next to her. There was also a group of Dornish women standing on one side of the hall, whom Yara suspected was Princess Arianne Martell and three of the Sand Snakes. She had heard of Prince Oberyn being killed by Gregor Clegane several moons ago, had heard of the fallout from his death.

Tyrion Lannister also stood on the queen's other side, the dwarf's eyes narrowed. Yara grimaced at the sight of him and he crossed his arms, looking her over just as much as she did him.

Both the queen and the man next to her wore leathers on their legs, riding leathers that she supposed protected their thighs from the thick hide of the dragons.

Queen Daenerys wore a thin slip of a dress over her riding leathers, a light red in color and wore a pin with the three headed dragon etched into it. She looked beautiful, her silver hair in a braid behind her back.

"I am here to request your assistance in taking back what is rightfully mine," Yara started, studying Queen Daenerys Targaryen. "You have Ser Barristan Selmy's support and Dorne's support. My uncle stole the Salt Throne from me."

"Euron would have us killed," Theon remarked, frowning as Daenerys turned to look at him. "He killed our father and stole our home from us."

"You were not king of the Iron Islands?" Daenerys questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"I am not fit to rule," Theon muttered. "But she is. I support my sister's rule."

Yara watched as Daenerys' lips twitched up, grinning.

"Their ships will be enough," the man by her side said, his voice quiet and yet he spoke with an accent that Yara had not heard during her rule. "With the Good Master's fleet and the Iron Fleet… We'll have enough to take us to Westeros."

Daenerys dipped her head in a slight nod.

"Who are you?" Yara asked, studying the man. "You rode one of the dragons and yet you are not of Valyrian descent."

Daenerys gestured to the man beside her, her violet eyes lighting up. "Lady Yara, I would like you to meet my soon to be consort. Harry Potter. He claimed Viserion for his own."

"You are not wed yet?" Yara said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but we are engaged to be married," Harry replied, shrugging a little and smiling widely.

"And if I agreed to assist you? What would you need?" Daenerys asked, standing up and looking down at them.

"Help us kill an uncle or two. If you had met Euron… He would have insisted on wedding you and giving you his big cock," Yara said, wrinkling her nose. "His words."

Daenerys grimaced. "I'm sure you would be different."

"I don't demand but I'm up for anything really," Yara replied, smirking up at the Dragon Queen.

Daenerys blinked and stared at her, her cheeks pinking up slightly. Harry grinned slight next to her, crossing his arms.

* * *

Harry looked down at the hundreds of ships below him, all with the House Targaryen banner flowing from their masts. Horses whinnied as they were led up ramps and stabled in the lower decks of ships. Three single ships had nothing on their decks apart from what was necessary to sail, their decks big enough to carry one dragon each.

From what he understood from what Varys had said, the voyage to Westeros would take a few days, a week at most, and the dragons would need somewhere to land safely.

It had been a week since Lady Yara Greyjoy had joined them, bringing with her two hundred ships. The Good Master's fleet numbered a hundred and fifty ships. All together, they would enough to carry all of the Unsullied, all of the Dothraki and their horses and all of the freed men and women that Daenerys had freed from slavery.

Viserion roared out as Rhaegal flew towards them from the north. Harry grinned as he watched the green dragon hover in front of them, his green eyes narrowed and reptilian.

They were really doing this.

* * *

"Kinvara, stay, may we have a word with you?"

She turned to look at Harry, the man who had asked for her to come to the Pyramid. "Yes. What do you want to know?"

Princess Arianne and her cousins, Lady Yara Greyjoy, Tyrion Lannister and Daario Naharis all walked out of the hall. Barristan, Grey Worm and Missandei stayed put, patient and quiet. The shadows of the late afternoon moved about the room as the sun fell in the sky.

"What do you know of men made of ice?" Daenerys asked, her eyes narrowed and a little… haunted.

Kinvara blinked and looked at both Daenerys and Harry, her heart jolting in her chest. "Do you mean the Others, your Grace?"

Daenerys inhaled sharply and her skin paled. "The Others?"

"They are a Westerosi folk tale," Kinvara remarked, frowning in thought. "What brought this up?"

"I've been having dreams," Daenerys explained. "Disturbing dreams."

Kinvara's eyes widened. "What kind of dreams?"

"I dreamt of burning men made of ice while I was flying on Drogon's back," Daenerys answered faintly. "Then… I dreamt of… one of them assaulting me."

Kinvara's eyes widened even more. "Targaryens have had dragon dreams before, dreams that foretold of the future. They were sometimes more metaphorical than others."

"I dreamt of Drogon hatching. I dreamed of my son Rhaego riding his horse, alive and well," Daenerys whispered, sighing at the memory. "Nothing as vivid as this though."

Missandei flinched put her hand on Daenerys' shoulder. "Your Grace, was that… I woke up to your screaming a few nights ago."

"Yes, that was…" Daenerys trailed off. "That was the night."

"In your world, were there such things?" Kinvara questioned, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry blinked but shook his head. "No. There were… undead things but… Nothing made of ice though."

"Undead?"

"The dead made to serve a purpose," Harry offered, paling a little. "They were called inferi and then there were vampires. Vampires are a whole other box of problems though and they keep their mind. Inferi do not as they are cursed."

"The Others were known to be capable of raising the dead," Kinvara explained.

Daenerys' eyes widened and she reached up to entwine her fingers with Missandei's. "You said they are tales. Why am I dreaming of them now?"

"I hear winter is coming to Westeros if it hasn't already arrived," Kinvara said, her lips curling into a frown. "I cannot come with you but Melisandre of Asshai might be able to aid you when you arrive in Westeros. I know not of the northerners there."

* * *

"What are your thoughts on Tyrion?" Daenerys asked, as they stood on the balcony of the Great Pyramid. "Should I make him my hand?"

"Well… He does certainly want revenge on Cersei. Though…" Harry trailed off, turning to look at her and reaching out to entwine their fingers. "We'll see. I don't think I can make that decision for you finally. You will be Queen. I will be your husband and the father of our child. I can lead our armies and protect you but that kind of decision is up to you. I'll certainly advise you when I can but…"

Daenerys leaned into him and Harry wrapped his arms around her, feeling her sigh against him. He laid his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. He grinned at the thought that they would be parents, granted they would be Queen and consort at the same time too.

"I would like to have you as Hand but I suppose being both consort and Hand would be favoritism."

"No one knows me in Westeros though."

"No one will know Grey Worm or Missandei. I want new blood on my council," Daenerys remarked quietly. "I don't want… anyone who was apart of the councils of my predecessors, Barristan excluded."

"Then that's your call. I can certainly help you interview your small council, make sure they're a good fit."

Daenerys nodded, looking into his eyes. "I'm going to be Queen."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You are."

"We're going to Westeros."

"Yep."

Dany snorted quietly at his answer and leaned into him even more.

"I wouldn't object if Yara joined us in bed once or twice," Harry whispered, amusement in his voice. "You seemed…"

Dany's eyes widened and she looked at him before smiling a little. "Perhaps. Us queens should stick together. She was definitely bold."

"You should. I think it'll be a long while before Westeros changes permanently. But as to who should be your Hand… There are plenty of more fish in that sea."

Daenerys let out a surprised laugh even as Harry pressed a kiss to her mouth, his hands trailing downward slowly.

* * *

Daenerys stood at the front of the deck, looking out over her combined fleet of ships. There were three hundred and fifty ships in her fleet and all bearing the banner of House Targaryen. The figureheads varied between the ships, some were krakens for House Greyjoy, some were horses for House Martell and then dragon heads for House Targaryen.

Harry stood just to her left while Missandei to her right and Grey Worm behind her. Varys stood in the corner behind them while Tyrion stood next to Ser Barristan Selmy, who stood directly next to Grey Worm.

They could see Yara and Theon Greyjoy readying their men and ships, calling out orders to hoist the anchors. The Dothraki were staring out at the newly named Bay of Dragons, their eyes a little wide with apprehension.

And finally… their ship moved, sails being let down and the wind buffeting them and propelling the ships forward. Forward to Westeros.

Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal all screamed out and flew in and amongst the clouds before diving down, their huge shadows seeming even greater than the creatures themselves. Excitement echoed from Drogon's mind to her's and Daenerys straightened herself, looking forward. The babe in her belly kicked vehemently and she smiled, rubbing her rounder belly once.

* * *

Dragonstone.

Daenerys peered at it from a rowboat a week later, staring down at the keep that she had been born in twenty years ago. It looked like a relatively big island but then again, she had not known many islands. There was the volcano in the center, one in which she had read of dragons nesting in and around volcanic caves.

There was the small fishing village that centered on the other side of the castle and keep. She looked at Harry, whose eyes were wide with awe, and reached out to grasp his hand. Harry peered at her and smiled, nodding at something he could see.

"_You're home."_

Her heart thumped in her chest as the men continued to row the small boat towards the island.

Missandei and Grey Worm were silent as they took in the island, their eyes going a little wider.

* * *

A few minutes later the boat carrying them hit the sandy beach and Harry helped Grey Worm to pull it ashore, tucking it safely away. He watched as Daenerys took her first steps on the island of her birth, in her home country of Westeros. He stayed where he was though and let her take her first steps alone, knowing it would mean the world to her to be back here.

* * *

Daenerys knelt down into the sand, her boots leaving prints on the island, and grasped some of the sand. Her mother had died birthing her here. Queen Rhaella Targaryen had been alone with her younger son and an unborn daughter. She had been alone, exhausted and had just lost her home when Daenerys had been born. Lost her family, her oldest son, her grandchildren and her gooddaughter.

Tears pricked her eyes but she stood up and carried on, hearing her friends follow her from a small distance. She shivered slightly as the sea wind wove around her and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She had changed into warmer clothes as they had approached the island and now she was grateful for it. Meereen had been warm, even hot, but Dragonstone was very much not Meereen. Westeros was not Meereen.

Daenerys looked up at the keep from the beach, her heart racing into her throat, and walked up to the stone wall that barricaded the keep. It was bookended by stone dragon heads. She took in a deep breath, all those years of history. Dragonstone was the ancestral home of House Targaryen, ever since Lord Aenar Targaryen brought his whole household over from Valyria.

Two men of the Unsullied walked past her and pulled the gate open, letting her see what lay beyond the gate. A long walk lay between the gate and the keep and she could just faintly see the three headed dragon in the stone walls of the keep. Though… She could also see the banner of House Baratheon hanging from the foremost wall.

Her nose wrinkled at the sight before she stepped past the open gate, leading the way. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flew above them, circling the keep and screaming out a challenge.

* * *

Daenerys stopped before the door of the keep, stared up at the banner of House Baratheon and turned to Harry, whose eyes flashed with understanding before he flicked a finger. With a snap, the banner fell to the ground, its ropes cut. Grey Worm picked it up and threw it off to the side and opened the door to the keep.

She stepped inside and walked into the keep of Dragonstone, hearing her own boots and the boots of her friends echo in the small hallway. The stone around them was strange to her, black but tinged with light blue and it was beautiful. The small hallway turned out into the entry hall, with the door to the great hall and the seat of the Lord and Lady of the keep ahead. Or she supposed… Before Robert's Rebellion, it had been the seat of the heir to the throne. Prince or Princess of Dragonstone. She had been her brother's heir, had been Princess of Dragonstone, but they had not been able to lay claim to the keep then.

They could now and Daenerys walked over to the great door and tore down the second banner of House Baratheon. Both banners though were different than the stag she remembered and she turned to look at Tyrion, raising an eyebrow.

"That was Stannis' sigil," Tyrion explained quietly. "He took it when he was crowned king. It combines the sigil of the Red Priestesses god and the stag."

Daenerys dipped her head in a nod and walked on, as the Unsullied opened the door for her. She inhaled sharply at the sight in front of her, the great hall and the throne of Dragonstone. She took a few hesitant steps in to stop before the throne, staring at it for a few minutes in more than a little awe before walking onward.

She heard scraping behind her and looked back, to see Harry righting the candle stand that had fallen next to the throne. He smiled at her, his eyes soft, before he gestured on.

Daenerys turned back and headed past the throne, walking into the open air room beyond and the great Painted Table. She stopped before it, her eyes wide and her heart skipping a beat as she took it in. It was nearly fifty feet long, stretching from the tip of Dorne to the great Wall in the north.

"Whoa…" Harry whispered, trailing off.

Daenerys reached out and traced her fingers over the table, her eyes on the little figures that stood proudly on it. There were little figures like game pieces on the table, little lion figureheads, little ships, little wolf figures and on, for each great house.

There was a great stone dragon etched into the wall to their right and the stone chairs around the table had wingtips on top of them.

She could hear the waves pounding the island below them and tried to imagine what it was like the day she was born. She had gained her first name then, Daenerys Stormborn. She was home.

Daenerys met Harry's eyes, her heart racing within her chest. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
